


Our Generation

by VillaRoza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillaRoza/pseuds/VillaRoza
Summary: A short poem written by me and a friend through texts. Hope you enjoy!





	Our Generation

They taught us to be a political body  
To not count on our imagination  
We needed to express our appetite to be a realist  
Gone are the metaphors and the passionate

To be whimsical is to bear pain  
We need an existence within an absence of memory  
We are merely a record of dignity  
Our hearts are in exile from our being

Through many means we have witness suffering  
We have experienced loss  
We have undress and expose our vulnerability  
Our aspirations now lie in a morgue

We try to comprehend our existence  
But they have decided what that is  
Our lives have been determined by them  
We can no longer be  
Us


End file.
